


Her Dance

by TheBlackWednesdayAddams



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWednesdayAddams/pseuds/TheBlackWednesdayAddams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl puts on a good show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dance

  A soft melody plays in the background of a small stage.

 

   A lone figure twirls, their graceful steps guiding them across the floor.

 

   Pearl spins with a peaceful smile on her face, her eyes closed as she’s in world of her own.

 

   She moves into a small jump, upon landing she strikes a graceful pose before moving once again.

 

   She moves into a complex set of turns, one after another, her long skirt flowing after her.

 

   Unknown to her, someone else was watching her dance.

* * *

 

   “Hey Garnet, can I get a ride later?” asks a persistent Amethyst to her older sister. She had gotten a detention for drawing "inappropriate and disruptive" portraits during class.

 

   “Get a ride. I have studying to do,” says Garnet with her usual monotone voice. She wasn’t really going to study, she was too smart for that, but wanted to practice dancing in the auditorium. It made her feel… free. But because she is a more reserved person she’d rather keep to herself. And because she’d see no end to Amethyst’s jokes about it.

 

   “Fine. I’ll go get Rose to take me home.” Amethyst pouted and walked in the direction of Rose’s car.

 

   Garnet began walking over to the auditorium, the bag containing her basketball sneakers bumping against her muscular thigh.

 

   She starts humming a song by _Stella,_ her favorite singer, and pulled open the door to the sleek and modern building. She stops humming as she walks in, and lets the door slowly fall closed behind her. Someone is dancing. She can hear the soft notes of piano music playing in the background and continues watching the entrancing figure.

* * *

 

 

   Pearl finishes with a flourish, ending with a low bow.

 

   Slow but loud clapping comes from the unknown figure. Pearl looks up startled in the direction of her tall and silent onlooker.

 

   “Who are you, and how long have you been standing there?” asks Pearl, uneasy that anyone has seen such a private moment for her.

 

   “I haven’t been standing here awhile,” says her observer with a soft British accent. Pearl could now discern that her audience was female, with a smooth and calming voice.

 

   The onlooker steps into the spotlight of the stage, and her appearance is entrancing. She’s beautiful. And tall, taller than Pearl. She’s muscular, and curvy, and gorgeous and _oh god Pearl has been ogling her for an uncomfortable amount of time._

 

   Pearl begins blushing furiously when she realizes she has been staring, and the mysterious student continues to wait patiently.

 

   “Um, what did you say your name was?” Pearl asks nervously.

 

   “Garnet. Yours?”

 

   “Pearl.”

 

   “Pearl,” Garnet says as if testing the sound out, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says with a smirk.

 

   Pearl jumps off the stage and walks closer to Garnet. She stands awkwardly before asking, “Why are you here?” The question had been itching her ever since she noticed her. Garnet is clearly a jock, why would she be here?

 

   “I could ask the same thing.”

 

   “Fine. I like to dance, and this the only place large enough to practice.”

 

   “I like to dance too-”

 

   Pearl stares at her, _again,_ and Garnet smirks.

 

   “-But I like watching you dance more,” she finishes.

 

   Pearl flushes again and ducks her head as she stands awkwardly for a moment.

 

   “Well, are you going to dance?” Garnet inquires.

 

   Pearl’s head snaps back up, and she wordlessly nods, confidently stepping onto the stage.

 

   Garnet sits back and relaxes, ready for the show.

 

 

 


End file.
